


Quiet Moments

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Finn and Rey have quiet moments





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



This time, finally, they were both in one piece at the end. Their last parting – Rey having to leave while Finn was wounded – hadn’t been a good one.

Now the Resistance was shattered and running, but they were together.

The cockpit of the Falcon was generally pretty quiet and deserted. Chewie or Rey always had to be there, but not together.

Sometimes Finn just sat there with her, helping fix the never-ending mechanical problems, or even just watching her.

Sometimes he pulled her onto his lap, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

All of the time he needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Just a little snippet for you.


End file.
